


I Like to Watch

by Laparoscopic



Series: EGS [2]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit doesn't necessarily mean erotic, F/F, F/M, Fairy Doll, Gender Swapping, Magic, Masturbation, OCD, Other, Transformation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan gets into a struggle about masturbation with her fairy doll. The consequences of which are... awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like to Watch

Susan clicked the television off and got up to pop the _Firefly_ DVD out of the player. As she was putting it back in its case, she paused and gazed for a few moments at the picture of Malcolm Reynolds on the cover. She bit her lip, then snapped it shut and shoved it back into its proper spot on the shelf.

 _Nuts. I'd better masturbate tonight, if Mal is looking_ that _good to me._ It probably didn't help that she'd just watched the episode _Trash_ , where Mal ended up stranded in the middle of a desert stark naked.

Susan regarded her libido as a biological nuisance, but one which was manageable, like her periods. If she took care of things in proper time, it never got overwhelming or too distracting. She usually went to bed a bit early on Sunday nights to masturbate; Sundays were good because she was unlikely to be going out in the evening, and her mother wouldn't think it odd she was going to bed early on a school night.

 _Well, 10:45 on a Friday night isn't too early._ She thought about her usual methods as she returned to her bedroom, running down the list in her mind so she could plan her bedtime routine. _The shower head would be nice, but I showered this afternoon, and I don't want to dry my skin out. I don't really feel in the mood for penetration, that leaves the candlestick out. Did I remember to get new batteries for my vibrator?_ She opened her bedside stand's drawer to find a pack of fresh AA batteries sitting on top. _Oh, right, I did that Wednesday when I got the groceries._ She opened the pack and fished her vibrator out of the back of the drawer. It was a little silver egg attached to the battery pack by a wire. She flicked the switch to confirm that the batteries were dead before pulling them out and replacing them. She turned down her covers and went to the bathroom, where she tossed the dead batteries into the trash and got a towel. Returning to her bed, she spread the towel on her bed where she'd be sitting. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and plugged it into its charger, setting it on top of the stand.

She brushed her teeth, urinated, used the bidet to wash her genitals, washed her hands and face, and undressed for bed, putting her clothes into the laundry hamper. She put on her pajama top, and laid the pajama pants over the footboard of the bed, so she could easily slip into them when she was done.

She glanced toward her closet, where she kept a locked chest with her magical artifacts and weapons. _Should I transform first?_ Tedd had given her a magical "watch" that allowed her to shift into different versions of herself, of various heights, proportions and hair colors. She knew it was illogical and shallow and a little vain, but sometimes she felt sexier when in some other form. She had yet to get up the nerve to try the Tedd-clone watch that he had also insisted she take. She still hadn't fully processed her feelings about becoming male at Grace's birthday party. She wasn't at all ready to become someone else male, especially someone she knew.

She shook her head, discarding the notion, and plumped up her pillows so she could lean back sitting up against the headboard. She got into bed, making sure she was centered on the towel.

Little Suze, the little fairy doll that looked like her, _popped_ into the air beside her, as if summoned by her thoughts about magic and transformation. Susan groaned and flipped the covers over her waist and legs. "What are _you_ doing here? I didn't call for you." The little winged construct was theoretically under her control, whether consciously or sub-consciously, but more and more as of late it seemed like it was acting semi-autonomously. Susan dreaded the thought that someday Suze might just show up next to her when she was somewhere in public. Given that the little doll looked just like her, albeit with wings and a tail, it would be hard to disavow any knowledge of it. The fairy doll just hovered there beside her and smiled; it never spoke, and as far as she knew it couldn't speak.

She tried to let logic rule her actions, tried to throw back the covers to uncover her naked lower half, but she was stuck with her hand on the covers, not moving. _This is ridiculous. It's not alive; to the extent it has any thoughts, they're_ my _thoughts. What does it matter if I see myself masturbate?_ Again she tried to uncover herself, but felt herself blushing instead, staring angrily at the doll. She was reluctant to un-summon the doll; that created a massive bang and gust of wind. She really didn't want to risk her mother coming to investigate while she was half-naked.

Suddenly little Suze swooped over to the bedside stand, and tugged the vibrator out of the still-open drawer. The silver vibrating part was just a bit smaller than its head, and it cradled the vibrator in both arms and walked across Susan's legs to drop it on her blanket-covered lap, cord trailing back to the battery pack still in the drawer. Suze squatted down astride it and sat on the silver orb. Staring Susan in the eyes, the doll began to slowly grind its crotch back and forth across the smooth shiny orb. Susan yelped as the sensory feedback she sometimes got from the fairy doll sent a jolt of pleasure through her own genitals, then she mentally broke the connection between them. "Damn you!" She swatted at the fairy doll, but it was too fast, and it flew away, to hover just out of reach, grinning. "That's what I was _going_ to do, you stupid thing, before you interrupted! Why are you here?"

Then she shut her eyes and grimaced at herself. _I'm arguing with a physical manifestation of my subconscious desires. One that I can control._ She opened her eyes and glared at the still-grinning fairy doll, hovering in the air just over her feet. "Get into the bathroom." Susan accompanied the command with the magical mental push she used to explicitly control the construct. Still grinning, it flew into the bathroom. Susan set the vibrator on her bedside stand, flipped her covers back, and stalked half-naked over to the bathroom door and shut it. So far as she knew, the fairy doll could not un-summon itself, so it should stay in there until the summoning spell wore off in a few hours. She stood still for a moment, closed her eyes, and exerted the magical effort she used to view the world through Suze's eyes. The little doll was sitting on the faucet of the sink, looking at itself in the mirror, swinging its legs back and forth. For some reason, it was still smiling. Susan sighed, and broke the connection between them. _I don't care_ what _it does, as long as it stays out of my room for the next half hour._

She climbed back into bed, picked up the silver vibrator, and stared at it for a moment. The confrontation with the fairy doll had killed a large part of her libido, but a trickle of heat remained, mostly due to the sharp shock of sensation that she'd received from the doll. _I never would have guessed it had a functioning clitoris_ , she thought. While changing its outfits she'd seen that, unlike a Barbie doll, it had nipples and pubic hair, but it had never occurred to her that anything even more anatomically correct was hiding under that hair.

She sighed, and reached down to rub the silver orb gently over her own clitoris, not turning it on yet, just enjoying the cool slick hardness rubbing over her private self. She was surprised to discover how wet she already was. _Apparently the little brat affected me more than I realized._ She gently stroked the fingers of her other hand across her external labia, brushing her fingers through her hair and getting them damp. Then she stopped, her heart not really in it. She flopped her head back and stared up at the ceiling, absently wiping her fingers on the towel.

 _Damn it, Suze! I was getting ready to masturbate, then you showed up to—what, encourage me to masturbate? Thereby killing my mood in the process? No, Suze is_ me _—what was_ I _trying to do—discourage myself? Encourage myself?_

"Gaahhh!" she groaned. _Sex is freaking confusing enough, without adding in magical freaking fairy dolls with subconscious motives!  
_

It wasn't anything obvious, like guilt; Susan was mostly agnostic, and held no belief that masturbation was a sin. She was aware that it was perfectly normal, and most mammals engaged in the act. She turned the problem over in her mind for a few more minutes before giving up. _Frak it. I'm not going to let this stop me,_ she thought stubbornly. She considered picking up her phone and browsing a Star Trek erotic fan-fiction web site, just to get things going again. Or maybe she could Google up some images of Malcolm Reynolds naked in the desert to restart things; but the thought just depressed her. _Frak. I bet I'm the only loser in the universe who has fights with her own externalized subconscious about masturbating._

Her thoughts shifted to her friends, wondering what they were doing on a Friday night. _I bet they're not arguing with themselves about masturbating. Half of them are probably even having sex._ She closed her eyes and imagined them. _Ellen and Nanase are either chasing monsters or having sex. Tedd and Grace—well, it's probably a 50/50 chance between them having sex or playing video games. Sarah and Sam are only on their second date tonight, so I_ hope _they haven't gotten that far yet. I wonder how far Elliot and Ashley have gone?_ They'd only been dating for about a month, but already their body language when she saw them together seemed to indicate a closer physicality than she'd ever seen expressed between Elliot and Sarah.

Elliot, who was tall and kind and strong and, yes, sexy. Elliot, whom she wished she could date herself, if only she were ready to actually date anyone. Elliot, who spent a not-insignificant fraction of his time transformed into a woman. She thought about the time she'd seen Catalina tackle Elliot and kiss him, and to her renewed embarrassment, it sent a frisson of arousal through her yet again. _I wonder what it's like for Ashley to kiss him? Do they kiss when he's transformed into a woman?  
_

A little _*pop*_ sound came from the bathroom, interrupting her train of self-pity. _What's that stupid fairy doll up to now?_ She closed her eyes and re-established the link between them to see what Suze was seeing.

What Suze was seeing definitely was _not_ her bathroom. The odd perspective was so unexpected it took her a few moments to process it. Eventually she realized that Suze must be up at ceiling level, looking down on a dimly lit bed, a bed with a tangle of limbs on it—

"Shit!" Her eyes flew open, breaking the vision. She felt her whole body flush, blushing with equal parts embarrassment and arousal. _Suze is in Elliot's bedroom, and Elliot and Ashley are—_ She couldn't even bring herself to finish the thought to herself. _At least, I_ assume _that other woman is Elliot, since it's his room, and Ashley is there._ _Well, that answers one question. Sort of._ A nervous giggle escaped her as she thought, _Technically, I suppose that could be considered "kissing."_ She slapped her hand over her mouth to contain her giggles before they could build. _I said I liked to_ watch _. That doesn't mean I'm ready to become a full-blown voyeur! Gods, and I accused_ Tedd _of being a pervert!_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Then another. After a fourth ostensibly calming breath, she wondered, _How did little Suze get there? More importantly, how do I get her_ back _? I've never commanded a fairy doll when it wasn't within ear-shot._ Or was that strictly true? Little Nase or Suze could bring her snacks from the kitchen, and that was beyond hearing range. "Little Suze, come here!"

Nothing.

She tried it again, this time with the extra mental push she used to explicitly control the fairy dolls. Suze didn't appear, but she felt—something? Some sort of magical response. She was loathe to open up her fuller mental connection to the fairy doll again, having shut it off after it had so rudely aroused her.

 _But I've got to do_ something _. It's a miracle they haven't seen it yet._ Or was it? She tried to picture the ceiling in Elliot's room; it wasn't something she had ever studied at length. She struggled to remember the room light. It was shaped like a shallow translucent glass bowl, suspended a few inches from the ceiling by decorative metal fingers. _That must be where Suze is. If I get that damn doll back without dying of embarrassment first, I'm going to dismantle it._

Susan gritted her teeth. _I'm going to have to see what Suze is up to._ Or did she? Was she trying to rationalize going back, to watch what Elliot and Ashley were up to? _It's not like I'm a lesbian; watching two women making out shouldn't be arousing._

 _Right. And since when did_ logic _ever have anything to do with what I do or don't find arousing?_

 _Frak._ She scowled and tucked the vibrator away, then pulled the covers up over her legs. _I need to get Suze out of there, one way or the other. They'll never believe I wasn't spying on them if they see her._

She sighed, leaned back in her bed, and shut her eyes. She tried to establish her link to Suze, but that connection, which came so easily a few minutes ago, seemed to be just out of reach. She gave a little extra mental push, combining the effort she put into explicit commands with her visual link. For a moment, the connection seemed to be almost there, but eluding her. It felt like trying to push an inflated ball underwater in the pool, slipping and sliding and pushing back. She grimaced, and pushed a little harder, and suddenly the resistance disappeared.

Susan felt a flood of deep arousal sweep through her body, hotter and more intense than last time, and she tried to open her eyes, to break the link. But opening her eyes didn't break the link; instead, she found herself looking down onto Elliot and Ashley, and she felt cold all down the front of her body. With a gasp, she realized she was inhabiting Suze's body, lying face-down in the cool glass bowl of the room light, her head peeking just over the edge.

She also realized her right hand was buried in between her legs, two fingers shoved into her vagina, and she was stark naked.

 _Shit!_ She somehow managed to keep the curse internal, instead of voicing it. She also managed to refrain from her first instinct, which was to yank her hand out from under herself. Instead she froze, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might cause noise or attract attention.

Of course, freezing meant leaving her head over the edge of the lamp bowl, watching Elliot and Ashley. She virtuously closed her eyes again, but not before seeing them cuddling up together, the presumed-Elliot female figure half hidden under a kneeling Ashley as she crawled and kissed her way up Elliot's body from navel to neck. Even with her eyes closed, the image was burned into her mind's eye, and she could see with unwanted clarity the glisten of sweat on their bodies, the hugely erect nipples on Elliot's large breasts, the dimples above Ashley's buttocks. 

 _At least she's no longer going down on him—her—whatever,_ she thought, recalling what she'd glimpsed when she first looked out through Suze's eyes several minutes ago. But even though she could close her eyes, she couldn't close her ears to the panting breaths and little kissing sounds from below. Then an unfamiliar female voice, that could only be transformed Elliot, spoke, her voice husky with passion. 

"I think you broke my brain, there."

Ashley giggled. "I was wondering how many times you could come before saying 'griffin.'"

"I... wasn't counting. Four? Five?"

"Something like that."

A brief silence followed, punctuated by gentle kissing noises and low-key murmurs of pleasure.

"I must admit, one of the best fringe benefits of being female is multiple orgasms."

"Really? Then when do I get to reap _my_ fringe benefits?"

"Hah." There was a rustling of sheets and moving bodies. "Well, far be it for me to deny you your benefits."

There came more kissing and wet licking noises, and Ashley moaned lowly. "Mmmm. Wait. Do you mind— _Oh!"_

Elliot chuckled, and Ashley gasped again. "Mind what?"

"Would you—oh, _god_ —change back? I want you inside me."

"Anything for m'lady." More rustling of sheets and moving bodies on the bed. Curiosity got the better of Susan, and she opened her eyes, wondering what the transformation would look like. She'd seen Elliot transform before, but never without clothes. Elliot, still a rather buxom female, was getting out of bed and walking over to her dresser. "But that'll require some additional supplies." She opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled a condom out of a box.

"You keep your condoms in your top drawer? What if your mother finds them?"

"No worries; she put them there in the first place."

"She _what?"_

"Mom was a teenager when I was born. She doesn't want me or Ellen to go through what she did."

Ashley laughed. "Not a problem for Ellen, unless there's something about Nanase you're not telling me."

"Well, no, but better safe than sorry. She may be in a committed lesbian relationship right now, but she _is_ bisexual; something else may happen someday."

"Speaking of bisexual... where's my hot boyfriend?"

Elliot raised her hands above her head and did a full-body wiggle. There was a lot to wiggle. "Why, right here, of course." Ashley giggled again, and then Elliot's figure shimmered and blurred, stretched up and reverted to his male form.

"Oooh, I wondered if you would transform with a hard-on."

"Well, you certainly have me turned on enough."

Susan stared down at Elliot, unable to look away. She had seen him in a swimsuit at the pool, knew he was well-built and muscular, but she had certainly never seen him nude, never aroused. Without even being aware of it, her fingers began to gently stroke in and out of her vagina, grinding the base of her thumb into her clitoris.

Elliot's penis looked like—well, like a penis. Susan knew from the internet what penises looked like. Elliot's was—normal. Not huge, not minuscule. And yet she couldn't look away from it; despite its ordinariness it somehow fascinated her more than seemed warranted to her rational mind. Admittedly, it was the first aroused penis she'd ever seen in the flesh. She bit her lip, inserting a third finger into herself as she imagined Elliot inside of her. _I shouldn't be watching this, I should be figuring out how to get Suze out of here._ She tried to get herself to slide her head back, into the bowl of the light fixture, so she _couldn't_ see, but she was immobilized. She slowly flexed the fingers inside her, her breathing deepening.

As Elliot, still standing by the side of the bed, was preparing to tear open the condom packet, Ashley said, "Wait." She snaked out an arm to grab him by a leg and pulled him closer. "I want a taste first."

Elliot chuckled. "You just tasted me for almost half an ahhhhhh..." His words trailed off in a wordless moan as Ashley wrapped her lips around his penis. Susan froze, fascination and arousal warring with her mild germ phobia. _I wonder if he washed that before they started making out?_ She had read about oral sex, but confronted with the reality of it, she had trouble disassociating genitalia from urinary functions.

Elliot's head tipped back as he stood there, with Ashley's head bobbing up and down on his erect penis. Susan was glad his line-of-sight wasn't aimed towards the light fixture, though she was fascinated by the expressions she could see on the side on his face that was towards her.  _He almost looks like he's in pain. Do I look like that when I'm climaxing?_ Elliot gasped a few more times, then his knees buckled, and he fell to the floor on his knees beside the bed. He took a shuddering breath before he could speak.

"I don't think I'll last too long if you keep that up, sweetie." He leaned over and kissed Ashley, one hand slipping down between her legs to caress her. Ashley moaned into Elliot's mouth as she opened her legs to him, allowing him better access. Elliot broke off the kiss to kiss her neck, then lick his way down her torso. As he sucked on one small brown nipple, Susan was fascinated to watch the other one contract and erect in response. Even as he kissed and licked, his right hand was busy stroking Ashley, sliding a finger in and out of her, then over her clitoris, then back in again.

Elliot set the unopened condom down by the pillow and sat up. Using both hands, he pulled Ashley around so that her knees hung over the edge of the bed where he knelt. The shift in perspective allowed Susan to momentarily see that Ashley's dark green pubic hair was trimmed in a neat little rectangle, with her labia shaved or waxed bare. But then her view of Ashley's genitals disappeared as Elliot lowered his head to kiss and lick her there. Susan didn't think about hygiene this time; she only felt arousal and a small twinge of jealousy. Her hand beneath her was becoming very slick and wet, and she gave up on the notion of pretending that she wasn't watching. Wasn't being a voyeur. Susan was good at many things, but lying to herself wasn't one of them. The sense of transgression shamed her, yet also contributed to her own arousal. _Frakking illogical pervert_ , she thought to herself.

"Ohhh, yes yes _yes_ ," moaned Ashley in response to Elliot's attention. Susan wished she could see exactly what he was doing, but all her vantage point showed her was the back of his head, and his hands moving in apparently effective synchrony.

Her attention moved to Ashley, who grabbed a pillow and shoved it behind her head, apparently so she could more easily watch Elliot at work. Her small breasts heaved and jiggled with her gasping breaths. Her hair, which Susan was used to seeing in a neat dark green pony-tail, was a wild mess around her head, the messiness somehow making her look even sexier. But it was the Asian girl's face which riveted Susan's attention, so mobile and expressive. So filled with lust as she watched her lover go down on her. Elliot reached one hand up to pinch one of her already erect nipples, and Ashley shut her eyes and tilted her head back. "Yes, that. Ohhh, that's good. More, please?"

Apparently Elliot knew what she wanted him to give her more of, because her breathing became faster and shallower, and the cords on her neck stood out as she clenched her teeth and panted. Suddenly she gave a sharp gasp, and pulled her knees up, sat up spasmodically, like she was trying to curl up into a little ball, then she reversed directions, her feet hitting the floor and she flopped backwards, arching her back, her fists buried in Elliot's hair as she came.

Susan was agog. She had no experience with anyone's orgasms but her own; the level of passion and intensity stunned her. Ashley held on to Elliot's head and maintained her tense-as-a-bowstring posture for several long moments, emitting a wordless high-pitch keen, then she collapsed, gasping. Elliot kept on licking and stroking, until Ashley shuddered and pushed his head away from her crotch. "Enough, enough, griffin!"

 _Griffin? What?_ thought Susan.

Elliot immediately sat up on his knees between her legs, and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. Susan couldn't see his face, but he sounded pleased and smug as he said "Only one? I feel like I owe m'lady three or four more."

"That... that one, uh, had been building for a while." She reached down to pull him towards her, and they rearranged themselves on the bed, Ashley flat on her back still panting slightly. Elliot curled up against her side and kissed her neck while he cupped one breast in his hand. Susan noted his buttocks were as muscular and lovely as the rest of him. His hips moved back and forth slowly as he rubbed his penis against the outside of Ashley's thigh.

Susan found her eyes drawn to Ashley's vulva. Her labia were puffy and swollen, the skin a darker brown than the rest of her body. Her clitoris and inner labia protruded beyond the outer labia more than Susan had realized was possible. Her entire vulva was soaking wet, with her own secretions and Elliot's saliva, Susan assumed, and it glistened in the faint light coming from the desk lamp across the room. Susan didn't feel any sexual attraction to the sight, per se, but it was nonetheless somehow fascinating.

"God, you eat my pussy so well."

Elliot chuckled, sounding pleased. "Well, I have an unfair advantage over most men, having felt it from both sides."

" _Most_ men?"

"Well, I assume I'm not the only sex-changing magic user in the world. And, uh, I'm pretty sure that, ah, Tedd has, too."

Ashley laughed. "Oh, yeah, I bet you're right about that."

 _Me too,_ thought Susan.

Elliot ducked his head to suck on one nipple, while he gently pinched the other one. Ashley hissed in pleasure. He grinned up at her. "I believe you were asking for your benefits, ma'am? We can't stop at just one."

"No, no, we certainly can't." She turned her head to the side and looked where Elliot had laid the condom down, but it was missing.

Elliot peered over the side of the bed to the floor. "Ah-hah! Got it." He reached down and picked it up.

"You hadn't opened it yet, had you?"

"Nope, still clean." He moved to kneel between Ashley's legs, and tore open the foil packet. Susan watched as he rolled it onto his erect penis, curious to note how similar to and yet different from it was to doing it on a banana, which she'd done once for the practice. _Bananas don't have pubic hair to get caught up in the rubber._

Tossing the empty packet aside, he asked, "Ready, lover?"

In response, Ashley drew her knees up to her chest, and spread her inner labia apart with her hands. "Fuck me, my love."

The profanity sent an electric jolt through Susan, surprising her. She had certainly read such language in erotic fiction, but had never really believed that vulgarities could be sexy in real life. Apparently they could, under the right circumstances. She bit her lip and stared in fascination as the tip of Elliot's penis began to enter Ashley's vagina, but then her view of their joining was blocked by Elliot's hips. Her own fingers thrust into her vagina in a slow synchronized movement, imagining that it was Elliot penetrating her. She ground her teeth; she wanted to whimper so bad, but she did not want to attract attention. Holding her responses in check like that somehow only heightened the sensations going through her body, and her gaze was fixed on Elliot's buttocks— _His ass, you can say ass in your own head, if not out loud—_ watching as he slowly entered Ashley.

Ashley sucked breath through clenched teeth, and Susan's attention was diverted to her face. Ashley had closed her eyes and had a look of intense concentration as Elliot began to move into her. Ashley gasped and her eyes popped open as Elliot reached full penetration, and stopped.

"Gods, you're so.... hot. And tight," whispered Elliot. He held his hips still and kissed her hard. Ashley kissed him back, making small whimpering noises. She wrapped her heels around the back of his legs, pulling him closer.

"Please..." she whimpered. Elliot kissed her jaw and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Please what?" he asked teasingly.

Her heels kicked gently at the back of his legs, trying to get him to move. "Please fuck me, Elliot."

Elliot slowly pulled back, his penis coming almost completely out of her, to the point where Susan could just glimpse their genitals again. She was panting through her nose as she bit both her lips, keeping her whimpers in, fascinated by their how wet and swollen they both were.

Ashley bucked her hips up, pushing herself onto him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in with her feet, struggling to get him into her. "Fuck me, fuck me _now_ ," she demanded, with increasing urgency.

Elliot's hips thrust forward suddenly, burying his full length into Ashley in an instant. She cried out in response, and he continued thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then building in speed. The force of their joining creating a wet _slap-slap-slap_ sound that filled the room, somehow simultaneously comedic and arousing.

Susan whimpered deep in her throat, behind closed lips, and hoped that the noises of their passion drowned her out. She masturbated without conscious decision or thought, her attention locked fully on the scene below her. _It's just the same in-and-out motion over and over again; why does it fascinate me so?_ Then she gave up on critical thought, and enjoyed the view, feeling her own orgasm building inside her, warring with her sense of embarrassment at being a voyeur, spiced with a thrill of fear of being caught. She was breathing as deeply and quietly as she could, trying to keep from making any more audible whimpers.

Suddenly Elliot froze, his penis partially out of Ashley, and whimpered himself.

"Elliot?" Ashley asked breathlessly.

" _Not... yet..."_ he gasped through clenched teeth, then he slowly slid back into her and paused, panting, raised up on his arms above her to look her in the face. "I don't want to come so soon; I want this to last." He rolled the pair of them to the side, still inside her, and they lay side-by-side, with Elliot gently thrusting in and out.

"I don't mind, if you want to come now," Ashley murmured.

"But this feels so damn good; I just want to be in you forever." They kissed, Elliot stroking Ashley's face as they did. "But the first four or five orgasms you gave me have sorta put me on a hair-trigger."

Ashley kissed the tip of his nose, then rolled away from him, letting him slip out of her. She rolled off the edge of the bed and onto her feet in a smooth move that reminded Susan that she was an athlete and a dancer. Susan stared at Elliot, lying on his back, his slick condom-covered penis glistening and standing almost straight up. She didn't really register that Ashley was rummaging in Elliot's dresser until she came back to the bed with another condom in hand.

"What—" Elliot echoed Susan's thought.

"I read about this," Ashley said as she opened the second condom. "Double-wrapping for extra protection, and also, a bit less sensation." Suiting actions to word, she unrolled the second condom onto Elliot's erection, with only a little bit of fumbling. Then she climbed onto the bed, swinging a leg over his waist. She reached down between her legs and guided Elliot back into her as she knelt over him. With a satisfied sigh, she slowly sank down on him, then wiggled a little as she reached bottom, as if to get him properly seated within her.

"Ahhhh..." he sighed. "That's... still good, but less intense."

"Good. So now I can collect on my benefits." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Elliot, as she began to ride him. She sat up and began to move a bit faster, and Elliot reached up to play with her breasts. Ashley seemed to like to raise herself up almost all the way until he was barely inside her, then suddenly drop her full weight down upon him. She gasped a little with each drop.

"Oh, love, you are so damn _hot_ right now," Elliot said, squeezing her breasts. Susan reluctantly agreed, watching the play of muscles in Ashley's thighs and buttocks as she rode Elliot. Ashley smiled smugly, then put one hand on Elliot's chest to support herself, and reached down with the other hand to stroke her clitoris as she continued moving up and down. She stopped her lift-and-drop routine and began bouncing regularly, her breath coming faster as she did. The hand at her clitoris was a blur, and she began moaning incoherently, and Elliot began to lift his hips off the bed, bucking into her. They stared into each other's face as they moved together, totally absorbed in one another.

"Ohhh, I love you." The words were so soft Susan almost missed them.

"I love you too. Umph, and I love when you do _that_."

Susan watched her friends making love, and felt her own orgasm finally begin to reach its crest. She was biting her lips so hard now she was afraid she might draw blood, but she managed to keep her whimpers at an inaudible level. Suddenly, she reached her own climax, and closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, silently screaming a non-voiced exhalation as her whole body spasmed in an orgasm the likes of which she'd never experienced before. Her body convulsed slightly, causing her to slide down the inside of the glass bowl, finally beyond sight of Elliot and Ashley.

She curled up partially on her side and lay there for a moment, panting as quietly as she could, feeling aftershocks of pleasure ripple through her body, little mini-orgasms that slowly trailed off. As rational thought returned to her, she listened to the love making going on below her, alert for any changes that would indicate they'd heard her, but nothing had changed. She relaxed a little, for the first time since appearing in Suze's body. She opened her eyes to look down the length of her fairy doll body—and saw, just beyond her feet near the center of the light fixture, two dead flies and a dead moth the size of her head.

" _Frak!_ " She managed to whisper the curse instead of shout it, but she convulsed away from the dead insects. _Get away get away get away—_

Her eyes snapped open on her own bedroom, with a naked little Suze fairy doll sprawling across her lap in the same position she last held while twitching away from the insects. Susan shuddered at the memory of the huge insects just beyond her feet. She really wanted to leap out of bed and take a shower, wash them away, but she knew that she hadn't experienced that, the fairy doll had. _I hope our departure wasn't noticed. Hopefully they were too wrapped up in each other to hear the pop of me—of Suze—us, whatever, teleporting away._

As little Suze sat up, Susan commanded. "You. Bathroom. Bath. _Now._ " She couldn't actually see any dust or insect parts on the little doll, but she wasn't taking any chances. The little creature flew off towards the bathroom, its flight a little wobbly and erratic. It paused, hovering, beside the closed bathroom door. Susan sighed, and threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She was shocked to find her inner thighs were soaking wet, and a surprisingly large wet spot was on the towel. _I guess my real body responded to what I felt while in the fairy doll?_ She cautiously sniffed her right hand fingers, but couldn't smell any sexual odor. At least her body hadn't been actively fingering herself in synchrony with the doll; that would have been too weird.

_So much for only taking one shower today. I should have stuck with the shower head in the first place._

She peeled off her pajama top, tossed it onto her pillow, and grabbed the towel, dropping it into the laundry basket. She opened the bathroom door and Suze swooped in before her. Susan turned on the shower to warm it up, then began filling the bathroom sink so Suze could bathe. She noticed Suze's outfit was piled next to the sink.

Susan stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, something she normally avoided when naked. _So. I'm a voyeur. I watched._ She grimaced at herself. Then she looked at the little fairy doll, perched on the edge of the sink, waiting for it to fill. "You." Little Suze looked up at her, a quizzical expression on its face. "You may or may not actually be me, but I'm not happy with what I—we—did tonight.  _This does not happen again_ , got it?" She glared at the fairy doll, and watched as it seemed to shrink in on itself a little. "This happens again, and I _will_ dismantle you, or have Nanase permanently un-summon you, or whatever it takes. Got it?" The little figure nodded. "Good."

Susan shut off the water to the sink, then said, "Now get clean. I'm going to be seeing dead moths the size of my head in my nightmares for weeks." The doll shuddered, and slipped into the sink.

Susan tied her long hair up in a bun on her head and stepped into her shower. She was shocked when the spray of water across her nipples sent a ripple of pleasure through her body. _Oh, come on, haven't I had enough for one night?_ She turned around and let the water run down her back.

_So I watched. That doesn't mean I have to do it again._

A memory of Ashley bent-back and moaning in pleasure as Elliot performed oral sex on her flashed through her mind. She bit her lower lip, then turned around and pulled the shower head off its mount on the wall.

_Well, I can't get rid of the memories I've got. So I might as well enjoy them._

_But I_ won't _do that again. I'll get rid of all my fairy dolls first, if that's what it takes._

Susan wasn't very good at lying to herself, but she tried very hard to believe that.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Safer Sex note: Thanks to BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder for pointing out in the comments: "never double-wrap. The condoms will pull on each other, and be more likely to tear." Ashley & Elliot are still learning (as am I, obviously...).
> 
> With thanks to Kuilin for the help with copy-editing. All remaining errors are my own, where I chose to ignore their probably more grammatically correct advice :-).


End file.
